Perturbations
by Nimiki
Summary: C'est la première fiction que j'écris. Résumé : La maléfique Mirajane a décidé de faire une soirée entre filles sur la plage. Les garçons ont eu vent de cette soirée et sont bien décidé à les espionner, pour connaître tous leurs petits secrets. L'histoire se passe avant l'arc de l'île Tenrô. [Gajeel R. x Levy M.]
1. Chapter 1

_Par un début de soirée d'été, au royaume de Fiore._

C'est après une journée éprouvante que Mirajane sortit de la guilde, suivie de près par Cana, Bisca, Juvia, Erza, Evergreen, Lucy et Levy. Tandis que Lucy s'apprêtait à partir de son côté pour rentrer chez elle, Mira la convia à rester manger un bout avec elles, chose que Lucy accepta sans se douter de quoi que ce soit.

La démone tourna alors vers elles un regard brillant d'une ardeur surnaturelle qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour ses victimes. Elle devait sans doute, encore une fois, avoir manigancé un plan dans leur dos pour tenter de former quelques couples au sein de la guilde.

**Le temps est parfait ce soir ! Ça ne vous dirait pas d'aller manger sur la plage plutôt que de rester enfermées à l'intérieur ? On pourrait ensuite… « discuter » ? **s'exclama Mira d'un air presque innocent. La seule chose qui pouvait la trahir était ce large sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Bien entendu, il était inutile de lui dire non, à moins d'avoir une très bonne excuse. Dans tous les cas, Mirajane était loin d'être à court d'idées, et elle reviendrait très vite à la charge. C'est Cana qui déclina l'invitation, sous le regard surpris de ses amies.

**Ce soir ça va pas être possible pour moi, désolée Mira. Guildarts est enfin revenu en ville et tu sais que ça n'est jamais pour très longtemps… J'aurais aimé lui parler alors je l'ai invité ce soir… Je peux pas me permettre d'annuler**. Annonça celle-ci d'un air embêté.

**Oh, c'est vrai ! Ne t'en fais pas. J'espère que ça se passera bien ! On remettra ça avec toi. **répondit la démone en souriant.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les six filles restantes d'un air un peu plus menaçant. Hors de question d'en laisser partir plus d'une. Elle ajouta :

**Vous êtes libres pour ce soir, mh ?**

Dans un soupir collectif, elles hochèrent la tête, sous le regard amusé et presque moqueur de Cana qui en profita pour s'éclipser.

**J'y vais il faut que je me prépare. Passez une bonne soirée, et surtout ne videz pas trop les réserves d'alcool ! **dit-elle en leur faisant un signe de main.

**Ca ne risque pas si tu n'es pas là ! **lui lança Lucy en riant.

Mira lança alors un regard des plus meurtriers à la porte de la guilde, sous celui interrogateur de ses amies. Elle leur sourit puis se mit en route vers Fairy Hills pour préparer leur petite soirée. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est que quelqu'un les espionnait. En effet, Happy était resté derrière la porte et avait tout entendu. Il s'empressa d'aller voir les garçons encore présents à la guilde et leur ordonna de s'approcher.

**J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, venez ! **

L'Exceed parlait plutôt rapidement et semblait à moitié paniqué. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

**Et ben Happy ? T'en fais une tête !** lui-dit Natsu, la bouche pleine, avec toute l'élégance qu'il peut avoir lorsqu'il mange.

Son état attisa la curiosité de Gray, Elfman et Alzak. Gajeel lui, observait la scène de plus loin, à moitié intéressé.

**Les filles ont prévu de faire une soirée entre elles !** annonça l'Exceed comme s'il s'agissait de l'évènement du siècle.

**Ben, et alors ?** répondit Natsu sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

**Mais tu comprends pas ! C'est Mira qui a organisé ça. Elles vont passer la soirée à parler de « choses de filles ». Vous êtes pas curieux de savoir ce qu'elles pensent de vous ?**

**Elles vont parler de trucs de filles, pas de nous. En quoi ça nous concerne ?**

Visiblement, Natsu était encore plus long à la détente qu'habituellement. Ou alors, il était vraiment naïf quant aux intentions de Mira, que tous ne connaissaient que trop bien lorsqu'elle évoquait « trucs de filles ».

**Venant de la part de Mira, ça veut forcément dire « garçons » ou « couples », tête de nœuds. T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne. **Lança Gray à Natsu d'un air blasé.

**M'insulte pas le glaçon !** **Tu veux te battre ?!**

Natsu avait déjà le poing en feu, tandis que Gray s'apprêtait à répondre à sa provocation. Alzack tenta de calmer le jeu.

**Calmez-vous, vous allez encore tout détruire. Je vois pas pourquoi on irait les espionner, Happy. Ça ne nous regarde pas, et puis rien ne dit qu'elles parleront de nous, il y a d'autres garçons à Magnolia.**

**Ca ce sont des paroles d'homme, nous avons de l'honneur ! Ça ne se fait pas d'aller espionner les femmes. **Enchérit Elfman, sûr de lui.

Happy se mit à sourire. Il savait très bien comment faire pour qu'ils changent d'avis.

**Evergreen et Bisca seront là.**

Cette simple phrase fit rougir Alzak, tandis que la montagne de muscles pâlit.

**En plus, il y aura aussi Lucy, Levy et Juvia.**

L'Exceed pointa son regard sur Natsu, Gray et Gajeel qui eux, n'avaient pas réellement l'air de réagir. Il finit par ajouter, le plus pas possible, en soupirant :

**Par contre Erza sera là…**

En effet, l'idée de se faire prendre en flagrant délit par Titania lui hérissa les poils. Il ne savait que trop bien comment elle réagirait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, après tout. Heureusement pour lui, aucun des mages présents n'avait réellement fait attention à sa dernière phrase. Ils étaient visiblement concentrés sur la décision à prendre : y aller, ou pas ? Ce fût Elfman qui réagit le premier, brandissant le poing sous les joues rougies d'Arzak et le regard blasé des autres.

**Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? En route !**

**M'intéresse pas…** marmonna Gajeel dans son coin, tranquillement occupé à grignoter.

**On t'a pas demandé ton avis !**

Elfman l'attrapa, se dirigea ensuite vers Natsu pour le tirer lui aussi, l'arrachant à son repas, pour finir par se diriger en toute hâte vers la plage, suivit de près par Happy, Alzak et Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivés à la plage, ils se cachèrent derrière un gros tas de rocher. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient tout entendre. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est le long repas des filles. Il leur fallut attendre un peu plus d'une heure avec l'estomac presque vide pour pouvoir enfin soulager leur curiosité. Les filles se levèrent de table et allèrent s'installer juste à côté. Allongées sur le sable, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, c'est Mira qui entama la conversation.

**Vous ne trouvez pas que ce serait merveilleux d'avoir quelques couples au sein de la guilde ?**

Un ange passa. C'était évident que par « discuter », Mira sous-entendait « amour », mais personne n'osait visiblement répondre. Erza était perdue dans ses pensées, Juvia fulminait d'idées étranges concernant sans doute Gray, Levy soupira et Bisca se mit à rougir fortement. C'est Lucy qui brisa le silence.

**Ce serait amusant, mais je ne vois franchement pas quels couples pourraient se former.**

**Et bien justement ! C'est l'heure de se dévoiler. Allez ! Il doit tout de même bien y avoir quelqu'un qui vous intéresse dans la guilde, non ?**

Mira se releva d'un bond, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Assise en tailleur, elle fixa longuement chacune de ses amies, qui finirent par s'asseoir elles aussi, se regardant d'un air embêté.

**Je vous l'avais bien dit !** s'exclama silencieusement Happy.

**Tais-toi, on n'entend rien !** grogna Elfman qui se sentait visiblement des plus concernés. **En plus, t'avais pas précisé qu'Erza aussi serait là. Si elle nous trouve, nous sommes des hommes morts !**

Les quatre autres garçons étaient restés en retrait, légèrement ennuyés par la situation. C'est vrai que si Titania les trouvait là, ça se terminerait sans doute très mal pour eux.

**Je l'avais précisé ! C'est pas de ma faute si t'entends rien…**

De son côté, Mira ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Elle posa son regard inquisiteur sur sa première victime : Bisca. Celle-ci se mit à rougir fortement, les yeux baissés.

**Euh.. c'est-à-dire que je..** bredouilla-t-elle, les joues en feu.

**Cesses donc la torture Mira, Alzak et Bisca forment le couple le plus évident de tout Fairy Tail.** Lâcha Erza le plus naturellement du monde avant de se couvrir la bouche, honteuse. **Oh, pardon Bisca ! Je voulais pas !**

Bisca et Alzak devinrent plus rouges qu'une tomate, sous le regard amusé de leurs amis respectivement présents.

**C'est vrai que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Ça m'étonne même qu'Alzak ne se soit pas encore déclaré ! Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi-même ? Un petit rendez-vous et hop, un bébé Biscalzak !** s'agita Mira, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Bisca quant à elle était vraiment mal à l'aise.

**Comment pouvez-vous être si sûres de vous ? **

**Ça s'appelle l'intuition féminine. Je t'assure ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !** Lui sourit Mira.

**D-d'accord, dans ce cas... J'essayerai**.

Mira sauta de joie, tandis que Bisca rougissait un peu plus avec malgré tout un large sourire.

**Abruti ! Tu n'es toujours pas allé la voir ?! On t'avait bien dit que ça marcherait pourtant !** dit Elfman tout en secouant Alzak –qui lui, n'en revenait pas- avec un air enragé.

**Si on m'avait dit que ça allait être Elfman le plus touché par ce genre d'histoire… Je ne l'aurai pas cru. Ça doit être de famille.** Dit Gray avec un sourire moqueur.

**J'ai un cœur Grey ! Je suis un homme ! C'est à nous de faire le premier pas dans ces cas-là ! **

**Chut ! Elles continuent !** leur ordonna Happy, concentré.

**Et toi alors, Erza ?** continua Mira.

**Personne dans la guilde. Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à ce genre de choses. Mais je suis bien curieuse d'entendre les réponses des autres**.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis dirigea son regard vers Lucy et Levy avec un sourire amusé, que celles-ci ne remarquèrent pas. Mira interrogea ensuite sa prochaine cible du regard : Evergreen.

**Tss. Comme si il y en avait un qui était à la hauteur dans cette guilde.** Répondit-elle d'un air hautain qu'elle maitrisait parfaitement. Cependant, elle n'arriva pas à cacher totalement les rougeurs de ses joues.

**Ooh, je le savais ! Il y a quelqu'un ! **s'exclama joyeusement Mira. **Allez, dis-nous ! C'est Laxus c'est ça ?**

**Absolument pas ! J'ai assez entendu vos bêtises, je vais me coucher. Bonne soirée.** S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avant de s'éclipser, sous le regard abattu d'Elfman.

Si la démone Strauss apprenait qu'Evergreen avait éventuellement un tout petit faible pour son frère… _Mêle tout_. Pensa Evergreen d'un air agacé, avançant de bon pas.

**On ne la changera pas, ce n'est pas grave, je finirai bien par le découvrir ! Juvia, à toi !** repris enthousiasment la démone, invitant la mage d'eau à prendre la parole.

**Ju-Juvia…** tenta-t-elle d'articuler tout en gesticulant d'un air gêné.** Juvia aime Monsieur Gray ! Mais Monsieur Gray ne lui porte aucun intérêt…** finit-elle d'un air déprimé.

Cela décrocha un sourire aux autres filles encore présentes. C'est vrai que Gray n'était pas toujours tendre avec elle.

**Tu penses pas que tu pourrais faire un effort avec elle ?** marmonna Elfman à Gray d'un air tout aussi déprimé que la mage d'eau.** Franchement, c'est une femme remarquable. Tant d'amour…**

**Rah, lâche-moi un peu avec ça. Je suis venu uniquement pour ne pas rester seul à la guilde. **

**Je vais t'aider, ne t'en fais pas ! Je te décrocherai un vrai rendez-vous avec lui.** Assura Mira avec un grand sourire.

Juvia joint ses deux mains devant son visage, les yeux en larmes.

**V-Vraiment ? Juvia va avoir un rendez-vous avez Monsieur Gray ? Juvia ne sait comment te remercier !**

Gray quant à lui, se claqua une main sur le front, sous le regard noir d'Elfman.

**C'est pas vrai...** **Très bien, très bien… J'essayerai, une fois…** **Vous avez vraiment un souci dans cette famille.**

Mira offrit son plus beau sourire à Juvia.

**Tu n'as pas à me remercier ! C'est mon rêve de voir vos enfants gambader partout!**

**D-des enfants…**

Juvia en avait la tête qui tournait. Les joues rouges, les mains plaquées dessus, elle repartit dans ses fantasmes les plus fous. Gray quant à lui, se demandait comment il pourrait bien s'en sortir sans blesser Juvia ou se faire assassiner par les Strauss.

Du côté des garçons, il n'y avait plus qu'Elfman et Happy qui écoutaient attentivement. Gajeel tenta une fugue mais Elfman le rattrapa bien vite et l'assomma à moitié pour le traîner et le ramener à leur point d'observation. Natsu, lui, s'était simplement endormi après s'être plaint d'avoir faim. Ces discussions ne l'intéressaient décidément pas.

**Et toi alors, Lucy ?**

Mirajane s'était tournée vers Lucy, tout sourire. Celle-ci semblait avoir la tête ailleurs, elle haussa les épaules.

**Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne vois franchement personne.**

Elle leur sourit, mais elle savait très bien que cette réponse ne leur suffirait pas, et qu'une personne au moins serait nommée. Mirajane –qui était sans doute la plus étonnée de toutes- s'y risqua.

**Mais… Et Natsu ? Vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre, il vous arrive même de dormir ensemble ! Tu ne ressens rien du tout pour lui ?**

Lucy rougit atrocement. Cette question avait toujours un point d'interrogation pour elle. Natsu et elle ? Ensemble ? Elle secoua la tête et leur répondit d'une voix tremblante, peu sûre d'elle.

**C-ce n'est pas comme ça avec Natsu ! Il ne me voit pas comme ça, et moi non plus… En plus, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est lui qui s'invite chez moi ! M-mais sinon… Il compte énormément pour moi. C'est mon coéquipier, et la relation que j'ai avec lui est... unique, exceptionnelle. C'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre. **

**Et s'il venait te déclarer sa flamme ? Tu l'accepterais ?!**

Mirajane avait des étoiles dans les yeux en lui posant cette question. Les autres filles écoutaient attentivement, curieuses.

**Je doute que ça arrive un jour, mais si jamais c'était réellement possible… Peut-être, qui sait ? J'y réfléchirai à ce moment-là !**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Mira s'agiter ainsi. De leur côté, les garçons regardèrent Natsu en soupirant.

**Il ne se rend vraiment pas compte. Lucy est super patiente avec lui, il a de la chance. **fit Gray en souriant.

Gajeel de son côté tira la langue d'un air dégouté en marmonnant un « pouah ». L'ambiance ne lui convenait décidément pas, il n'avait qu'une envie, partir de là. Son oreille tiqua lorsque Mira en vint à parler de Levy, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter plus attentivement.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy était dans une impasse. Soit elle leur disait directement la vérité sur l'identité de celui pour qui son cœur battait la chamade, soit elle mentait. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne savait pas mentir et serait découverte sur le champ. Seules Erza et Lucy étaient au courant, elle jeta un regard inquiet à cette dernière qui lui fit un signe de tête, l'incitant à parler. Mais Mirajane ne lui laissa pas le temps.

**Jet ? Droy ? Mhhh… Comment ça se passe, avec eux deux ? **

**C-C'est assez… Compliqué. On forme une équipe et généralement tout se passe bien pendant nos missions, mais ils sont en éternelle concurrence, je n'arrive pas à leur faire entendre raison…**

Levy soupira. C'est vrai que ses deux amis ne lui laissaient vraiment aucun repos. Elle n'osa pas imaginer leur réaction si elle leur parlait de Gajeel. Ils ne l'aimaient déjà pas, alors s'ils l'apprenaient… Ils iraient certainement s'en prendre à lui, lui dire que tout était de sa faute. Et ils se feraient réduire en poussière. Mais Gajeel se demanderait sans doutes POURQUOI. Pourquoi étaient-ils plus agressifs qu'habituellement à son égard ? Levy sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues s'empourprer à l'idée que Gajeel lui-même l'apprenne. Elle fût sortie de sa torpeur par la démone qui secoua sa main devant les yeux de la mage aux mots.

**Levy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** s'inquiéta Mira.

**R-rien ! Désolée !** répondit Levy en tentant un sourire gêné.

**Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?**

Mirajane fronça les sourcils en fixant la jeune mage. Coincée. Levy était coincée. Elle soupira à nouveau, avant de se lancer.

**Ça ne concerne ni Jet, ni Droy… Il y a quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Oooh ? Qui donc alors ?**

Mira était en extase face à cette nouvelle. Il était trop tard pour reculer ! Les garçons quant à eux, étaient on ne peut plus calme. Ils écoutaient tous –mis à part Natsu qui dormait toujours- très attentivement, le souffle coupé. Gajeel tentait de garder un air complètement impassible, mais il devait avouer qu'il était tout de même curieux. C'est dans un souffle, et tout bas, que Levy avoua.

**Gajeel…**

Natsu se mit à ronfler pile à ce moment-là, ce qui irrita fortement Gajeel qui ne put s'empêcher de le frapper. Natsu finit assommé, avec un joli coup sur le visage. Les autres le regardèrent comme des ahuris.

**Quoi ? Cet imbécile allait nous faire repérer ! **tempéra le mage d'acier.

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?** s'enquit Happy.

**Je sais pas j'ai pas entendu à cause de l'autre abruti !** marmonna Gray.

Gajeel revint alors le plus près possible du rocher, l'oreille tendue, sous le regard surpris et parfois moqueur des autres. Il ne put s'empêcher de les réprimander, tout bas.

**Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder ? Quitte à être venu autant se rendre utile !**

Mirajane, Bisca et Juvia regardaient Levy avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Gajeel, vraiment ? Elles n'en revenaient pas. C'est vrai que Levy avait passé pas mal de temps avec lui depuis qu'il était entré dans la guilde, mais tout de même. Après tout, ça avait eu le même effet sur Lucy et Erza, lorsqu'elle leur avait dit la vérité. Mira eut un rire démoniaque qui fit frissonner ses amies.

**Très bien, Levy. J'accepte ce défi ! Je vais t'aider à atteindre son cœur !**

**M-mais Mira…**

**Pas de mais, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais préparer un plan infaillible pour demain.** Insista la démone en se frottant les mains avec un sourire satisfait. **Cette grosse brute sera sous le charme !**

**Mira… Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide je t'assure, ça ne marchera sans doute jamais de toute façon, ça me va très bien comme ça !**

Levy était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, parce qu'elle, elle était bien consciente que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il n'était pas comme ça et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Lucy s'approcha pour serrer Levy contre elle, sous le regard compatissant d'Erza, qui réagit directement.

**Doucement Mira. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, je doute que ce genre de choses marche avec lui.**

**Excuse-moi Levy… Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais en souffrir. **s'excusa Mirajane, un peu mal à l'aise.

**Je… j'aimerais juste que personne d'autre ne l'apprenne. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, sa présence me suffit.**

Levy avait pourtant la voix cassée, anéantie. Comme si l'avouer lui avait laissé un trou dans le cœur et malgré l'aide de la constellationiste, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Ça ne lui avait pourtant pas fait cet effet avec Lucy et Erza. Gajeel quant à lui fulminait dans son coin. Il aurait bien aimé connaître le nom du mécréant qui osait mettre Levy dans cet état. Les autres aussi s'interrogeaient. Qui était cette « grosse brute » dont Levy était tombée amoureuse ?

**Heureusement que Jet et Droy ne sont pas avec nous ce soir… Ils auraient grillé notre couverture et auraient tenté de faire un meurtre, sans doute. Mais qui ça peut bien être ?** marmonna Gray en se grattant la tête, tandis que les autres réfléchissaient, hochant la tête.

**Ben en tant que brutes, on a… Elfman ! **dit Happy avec des yeux ronds en fixant ce dernier.

**Impossible, ma soeur n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça. Je suis un homme, pas une brute !**

**Euuh… Gray, alors ?**

**Ça va pas non ?! J'ai jamais été brute avec elle, ni même avec qui que ce soit d'autre. En plus on s'adresse à peine la parole Levy et moi, c'est ridicule…**

D'un coup, Happy eut une illumination.

**Je… Je crois que je sais qui c'est. La dernière fois, j'ai entendu Levy en parler… « Un chasseur de dragons particulier ».**

Happy n'avait sans doute jamais réussi à capter l'attention des mages à ce point. Tous l'écoutaient très attentivement.

**Ce ne peut être que Laxus !** conclu-t-il, sûr de lui, provoquant un gros blanc chez les autres.

**On n'en aura jamais le cœur net, elles sont rentrées.** soupira Elfman après un moment qui leur parût une éternité.

**Y'à plus qu'à faire pareil.** Répondit Gray

Gajeel semblait d'humeur exécrable, c'est à ces mots et sans demander son reste qu'il partit le premier. Laxus était de loin la personne qu'il appréciait le plus dans Fairy Tail. Gray attrapa Natsu sur son épaule et tous suivirent le pas rapidement, priant pour ne pas croiser Titania ou une autre fille en chemin.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin fût extrêmement calme à la guilde. Etrangement, il n'y avait que Gajeel à moitié endormi sur sa table et Mira qui chantonnait joyeusement en repensant à son plan de la veille. Tout avait fonctionné à merveille : au petit matin, Bisca avait pris son courage à deux mains pour demander à Alzak de l'accompagner en mission. D'ici ce soir, ils devraient être ensemble ! C'est donc avec un large sourire que Mirajane se dirigea vers la réserve, derrière le bar.

**HIIIIIIK !**

La démone sortit de là en hurlant, avec un air totalement terrifié. Gajeel se réveilla en sursaut, lâchant quelques insultes avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Mirajane.

**Bordel… Il t'arrive quoi ?**

**Une… Une… Il y a une araignée monstrueuse dans la réserve ! Je t'en supplie, tue-la !**

Gajeel fixa Mirajane l'espace d'un instant, encore endormi. Il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de courir après une bestiole.

**Sérieux, t'as peur de ça…? Vas-y toi-même, c'est pas la ptite bête qui va manger la grosse.**

Sur ce, il bailla et se réinstalla un peu plus confortablement, fermant les yeux.

**Gajeel si tu ne me débarrasses pas de cette saleté tout de suite je t'assure que je dirai à toute la guilde que tu as hurlé de peur lorsque tu l'as vue et que tu t'es enfui. Tu sais comme moi qui ils préfèreront croire entre toi et moi.**

Mirajane lui lance un sourire de défi. Décidément, il n'aurait pas la paix aujourd'hui, et il savait très bien de quoi la démone pouvait être capable dans ces cas-là. Il soupira, grogna puis se leva avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la réserve, l'air totalement blasé.

Le vacarme que provoqua ce rude combat laissa penser que l'état de la réserve serait des plus désastreux après le passage de Gajeel, mais Mirajane n'y fit pas attention. Après un peu plus de cinq minutes, le mage d'acier ressortit victorieux de la pièce.

**Gnéhé. C'est bon, y'a plus de bêbête.**

Mirajane soupira de soulagement.

**Merci Gajeel ! Mais au fait, tu as les traits tirés. Tu as mal dormi ?**

**Grmbl... Ça te regarde pas.**

En effet, il n'avait pas bien dormi. Voir pas du tout. Imaginer que Levy pouvait éprouver ce qu'ils appelaient de « l'amour » pour Laxus… Il ne comprenait décidément pas. Certes, il n'était pas un exemple. Mais s'il n'était pas intervenu l'autre jour, Levy et ses deux guignols se seraient sans doute pris une bonne décharge. Laxus… Gajeel serra les poings tout en sortant de la guilde pour trouver un endroit plus calme où se reposer. Il croisa Lucy mais ne lui accorda pas un regard ni même un bonjour, trop préoccupé.

La jeune constellationiste soupira avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Ce qu'elle vit la figea de stupeur : la guilde était calme et déserte. Beaucoup trop calme. Pas de Natsu qui bataillait avec Grey, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pointé le bout de son nez, alors qu'ils étaient habituellement les plus matinaux. Lucy sourit finalement en observant Mira, qui était toujours des plus joyeuses. Elle se dirigea vers son amie et s'installa au bar en s'étirant.

**Salut Mira. On dirait que t'as passé une bonne nuit ?**

**Oh Lucy ! Comment tu vas ? Tu n'imagines même pas. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui !**

Mirajane était encore plus excitée qu'à l'ordinaire. Après un nouveau coup d'œil autour d'elle, Lucy questionna la démone :

**C'est totalement désert. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Natsu n'est pas encore levé ?**

**Aucune idée, à part Gajeel je n'ai vu personne aujourd'hui ! Et il avait une sale mine, du genre qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Ils ont peut-être fait la même chose que nous ?**

Mirajane arbora son plus beau sourire sur ces mots. Quand elle était dans cet état, il était réellement difficile de lui parler d'autre chose. Mais sincèrement, Lucy n'imaginait absolument pas les garçons faire le genre de soirées qu'elles avaient pu avoir hier. Encore moins quelqu'un comme Gajeel.

**J'ai un gros doute là-dessus, mais qui sait ? **répondit-t-elle en riant.

Il ne fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour que d'autres se joignent à elle, notamment Erza, Cana, Wakaba et Macao. Puis vint Gray, suivit de près par Juvia, et quelques autres membres. Les discussions allaient de bon train jusqu'à ce que Natsu arrive avec Happy, la joue droite gonflée par le coup de Gajeel la veille.

**Natsu ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? **lui demanda Lucy, surprise.

**Je shais pas… J'ai un mal de shien, je me shouviens de rien hier, je me shuis réveillé comme sha.**

Gray ne pu retenir un sourire en entendant Natsu. La guilde était redevenue aussi bruyante qu'avant lorsque Levy entra à son tour dans la guilde, saluant tout le monde avant d'aller s'installer avec Lucy, Natsu, Happy et Erza.

**Gray a fini par avoir le dessus ? **fit-elle à Natsu avec un sourire, observant l'état de sa joue.

**Le glashon ne l'emportera shamais shur moi ! **clama-t-il fièrement.** J'ai dû me cogner shette nuit, shimplement.**

**Ah ouais, le glaçon ne l'emportera jamais ? Tu veux qu'on vérifie ça maintenant, l'allumette ?**

**Viens te battre, j'attends que sha !**

S'en suivit une bataille interminable digne de Fairy Tail, jusqu'à ce que Mira entre dans la réserve et ne revienne plus pâle que ses cheveux. Elle mit un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits et hurla un unique nom.

**GAJEEEEL !**

Tous stoppèrent leurs activités pour regarder Mira, qui avait l'air on ne peut plus en colère.

**Où est-il ?!**

**Je… Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin. **répondit Lucy, légèrement intimidée.

**Cet imbécile…**

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Certes, elle avait promis de ne rien tenter. Mais après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal en donnant un petit coup de pouce, non ?

**Levy ? Tu ne voudrais pas aller le chercher s'il te plaît ? Il est sans doute repartit faire une sieste dans le parc !** fit-elle à Levy avec son plus beau sourire, contrastant totalement avec l'état dans lequel elle était deux minutes auparavant.

**M-moi ? Mais… Euh, si tu veux, oui…** accepta-t-elle timidement. Il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier d'avantage, et puis elle n'avait pas encore vu Gajeel aujourd'hui. C'était l'occasion. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rouge accompagnées d'un sourire.

**Et dis-lui bien que s'il ne ramène pas ses fesses très vite, je demanderai au maître de le punir comme il se doit.**

Le sourire de Mirajane qui accompagna cette phrase fit froid dans le dos de Levy. Elle hocha la tête et salua la guilde avant de se mettre en route pour le dit parc.

Mirajane avait vu juste. Levy trouva Gajeel allongé sous un arbre, non loin de la rivière. Le temps était absolument magnifique et offrait à la jeune mage une vue paradisiaque. Après s'être approchée très discrètement, elle se surprit à rougir, détaillant de haut en bas le dragon d'acier. Certes il était imposant, ronchon, et pouvait avoir une apparence effrayante à certains moments. Mais rien n'y faisait, Levy était totalement sous le charme de cette brute qui faisait toujours de son mieux pour la protéger. Et pour l'embêter, aussi, parfois.

En repensant à toutes ces fois où il avait pu se moquer d'elle, Levy se mit à sourire. Vengeance. Elle allait pouvoir se venger. Il était là, endormi et sans défenses. Il ne pourrait rien faire. C'était sans doute un peu lâche, mais c'était sans doute également la seule occasion qu'elle aurait. Elle sortit alors un feutre de son sac, l'ouvrit et s'approcha lentement du visage de Gajeel pour lui dessiner des moustaches.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de l'atteindre que celui-ci ouvrit un œil, attrapa ses poignets et la fit tomber à la renverse.

**Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire là crevette, mh ?**

Il avait un sourire carnassier sur le visage et ses yeux rubis –bien que cernés par la fatigue- transperçaient Levy. Celle-ci était paralysée sur place et suffoquait presque de gêne, les joues cramoisies. Coincée sous les jambes de Gajeel, à califourchon sur elle, et les poignets liés par les mains imposantes du dragon, elle ne pouvait absolument plus bouger. Elle ferma alors les yeux, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ensuite.

En voyant dans quel état il avait pu la mettre, Gajeel desserra son étreinte sur les poignets de la jeune femme, observant de très près son visage. Comment une fille aussi gentille avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un tyran comme Laxus ? Cette question ne lui avait pas quitté l'esprit depuis la veille, et l'avait même totalement empêché de dormir. Il avait ce besoin irrépressible de la protéger, et savoir qu'elle pourrait vouloir plus de Laxus le rendait réellement malade. Il devait en avoir le cœur net et lui poser la question, mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment faire. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il n'était pas sur la bonne voie.

**Je te fais peur ? **dit-il d'une voix basse et calme.

En entendant ces mots, Levy rouvrit les yeux pour fixer Gajeel. Un sentiment étrange la parcourut de long en large. Il avait l'air presque… Blessé ? A moins que ce ne soit la fatigue qui le rendait ainsi. C'était certainement ça. Il avait lâché ses poignets, mais n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Levy approcha une main légèrement tremblante du visage du dragon, qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. La jeune mage parcourra ses quelques piercings sur l'arcade droite, puis ceux sur son nez, lentement. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Gajeel ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, étonné par l'air totalement fasciné de Levy lorsqu'elle le touchait. Son contact était presque agréable, doux et chaud.

**Non, absolument pas.** murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui offrit alors son éternel sourire qui la rendait si mignonne. Et là, Gajeel craqua. Il se laissa tomber, à bout de force, sur le ventre de Levy, ce qui lui arracha un cri de stupeur.

**G-Gajeel ?!**

L'intéressé ne prit pas la peine de réagir, trop fatigué pour pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit. Levy, bien que gênée, ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il était extrêmement maladroit, et c'est ce qui faisait tout son charme. Elle passa une main dans la chevelure ébène du mage. Elle en avait totalement oublié la raison de sa venue, plus rien ne l'importait, à part Gajeel.

**Tu devrais te reposer un peu…**


	5. Chapter 5

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea pendant une bonne heure. Levy était juste heureuse de pouvoir être là, avec Gajeel aussi proche. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le réveil du dragon d'acier et eut un sursaut lorsqu'il se releva.

**Désolé. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts aujourd'hui... **

**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça.**

Il se massa les tempes en soupirant tandis que la mage aux mots se mit à sourire timidement. Il se surprit à la regarder un peu plus longtemps. Ce sourire avait l'art de le déstabiliser.

**Et sinon… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?**

**Ah oui, mince ! C'est Mirajane… Elle m'a envoyé te chercher, elle voulait te parler. C'est la première fois que je la voyais aussi énervée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**J'en sais strictement rien, elle déraille.**

Mirajane… Ca n'annonçait rien de bon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore pu bien inventer, cette fois ? C'est en soupirant à nouveau que Gajeel suivit la jeune mage jusqu'à la guilde, où la démone l'attendait de pied ferme.

**Non mais est-ce que tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu as mis la réserve ?!**

**Et alors ? J'ai chassé la bestiole, non ? Elle s'était planquée derrière une étagère.**

**Ce n'est pas une raison pour tout démolir ! J'aimerais que tu me ranges ça immédiatement !**

Ils se défièrent du regard. Gajeel n'en pouvait décidément plus de ses humeurs.

**J'suis pas ton ch-…**

Il s'interrompit. Levy lui avait attrapé le bras et l'entraînait vers la réserve.

**Ce n'est pas si grave. Viens, je vais t'aider. Lui fit-t-elle avec son éternel sourire.**

Comment voulez-vous dire non à quelqu'un comme elle ? Personne n'égalait Levy là-dessus, c'était certain. Après l'avoir maudite intérieurement une dizaine de fois, Gajeel finit par la suivre, non sans râler. La jeune mage pâlit devant l'ampleur des dégâts : deux étagères et leurs contenus renversés, des cartons ouverts, des livres, des papiers et des bouteilles à tout bout de champ… Ça n'allait pas être chose aisée de ranger tout ça, mais peut l'importait. Absolument rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée qui avait si bien commencé.

**T'es pas obligée, crevette. T'as sans doute mieux à faire.**

**Non non, ça ne me dérange pas !** s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, tout sourire.

Gajeel haussa les épaules et s'affaira à remettre les étagères en place. Levy, elle, n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer. Elle tenta de remettre en ordre le contenu des cartons tout en étant totalement perdues dans ses pensées. C'est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas forcément la compagnie. Peut-être qu'elle le dérangeait ? Pourtant il n'avait pas opposé de résistance lorsqu'elle l'avait traîné jusque-là. Ou pire, il lui en voulait d'avoir insisté ? Elle jeta un regard totalement perdu à Gajeel qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tirait une tête pareille. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Mirajane déboula dans la réserve.

**Levy ! Laxus t'attends en haut, il a un livre pour toi.**

**Ah, génial ! J'arrive tout de suite !**

Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie avec un large sourire, ce qui eut l'art de mettre le mage d'acier encore plus en rogne. Rien que le fait d'entendre le nom de Laxus le mettait en colère. Il se devait de raisonner Levy, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Comment pourrait-il la protéger de cet idiot, sinon ? Pendant un instant, il se demanda si c'était réellement le fait de vouloir la protéger, le souci, et non le fait qu'elle ait pu s'attacher autant à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il secoua la tête, ses idées n'étaient vraiment pas en place. Enervé comme jamais, Gajeel donna un bon coup de poing droit devant lui, sur l'étagère qu'il venait de remettre debout. Celle-ci balança avant de tomber à la renverse, provoquant un boucan incroyable. Il pâlit lorsqu'il vit que Levy était revenue entre temps, elle était comme paralysée et eut du mal à articuler sa phrase.

**T-tout va bien… ?**

**Ouais, t'occupe pas de moi.** Répondit-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

**Oh… d'accord…**

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue. Certes, c'était Gajeel, et cet air éternellement froid était ce qui le caractérisait le plus. Mais elle avait espéré s'être un peu rapprochée de lui, et qu'il lui parlerait si quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils terminèrent de ranger la réserve dans le plus grand silence.

_Entre temps, au bar._

Mirajane accrochait les nouvelles missions sur le panneau. Soudain, elle se stoppa net en observant une mission plus ancienne. Elle la décrocha, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**Héhé… Cette fois je te tiens, Gajeel. **

La démone retourna en toute hâte dans la réserve et bloqua un instant devant tant de beauté : la réserve était comme neuve. Elle observa ensuite les deux mages épuisés : il semblerait que l'ambiance soit au plus bas entre ces deux-là. Mirajane se mordilla la lèvre. C'est vrai, elle avait promis à Levy de ne pas s'en mêler. Mais encore une fois, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'approcha alors de Gajeel avec un sourire malicieux.

**C'est du beau travail ce que vous avez fait ici. J'ai une dernière chose à te demander, ensuite tu seras entièrement pardonné.**

**Tu t'fous de moi ? La réserve est intacte !**

**Après si tu préfères, tu peux poser en petite tenue pour le sorcerer… Le maître en serait réellement ravi**. Fit-t-elle, l'air de rien.

**Toi alors…**

Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer la haine dans le regard que Gajeel lançait à Mirajane.

**Allez ! Je te promets de ne plus t'embêter après ça. D'accord ?**

**Comme si j'avais le choix…** marmonna le dragon d'acier en croisant les bras. **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

Levy observait de loin la scène entre les deux mages. Elle n'osait pas bouger de là et se demandait toujours comment elle avait pu mettre Gajeel en rogne à ce point. Mirajane finit par tendre un bout de papier au dragon d'acier.

**C'est une blague, c'est ça ? **

**Non ! Cette mission doit être remplie pour demain et je n'ai toujours personne d'intéressé. C'est un très vieil ami du maître et ce serait réellement mal vu de notre part de ne pas remplir cette mission. Tu as donc l'après-midi pour trouver un maximum d'informations sur cette langue morte. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras une large récompense !**

Levy releva automatiquement la tête. Des recherches sur une langue morte ? C'était une occasion inespérée de montrer à cette brute ce dont elle était capable dans ce domaine. Evidemment, Mirajane avait tout prévu. C'était exactement le genre de mission qu'il leur fallait. Avec un large sourire, elle s'éloigna d'un signe de main. Gajeel lui, crû se décomposer. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il n'y connaissait rien et n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Lui qui voulait se reposer… Il soupira et fut surpris de voir que Levy était toujours là.

**Je… Je peux t'aider, si tu veux… Je connais pas mal de choses sur les langues mortes.**

Elle gesticulait bizarrement, comme gênée. Lui avait-il fait peur, tout à l'heure ? Il secoua la tête avant de s'approcher de Levy. Celle-ci sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main sur sa tête, lui frottant doucement les cheveux.

**Je compte sur toi.**

Etrangement, il avait parlé le plus calmement possible. Levy crû même apercevoir un très léger sourire. Exténué, il sortit en silence de la réserve, suivit de près par la jeune mage qui en avait le feu aux joues. Décidément, elle n'avait plus aucune idée de comment se comporter avec lui… Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer cette chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alors ? Par quoi on commence ?** questionna le dragon d'acier

Levy se mit à réfléchir. Sa bouille sérieuse et concentrée arracha un fin sourire à Gajeel.

**Par la bibliothèque ! C'est l'endroit parfait : un coin pour se poser avec en plus tout ce qu'il nous faut autour de nous pour récolter les informations.** affirma-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Gajeel grommela mais ne s'y opposa pas. Tout au long du trajet, il ne quitta pas Levy du regard : celle-ci avançait devant lui, émerveillée devant chaque boutique, particulièrement si celle-ci contenait quelques bouquins. La jeune mage finissait toujours par se tourner vers Gajeel en lui lançant un « tu as vu ? » avec son si beau sourire. Il admirait cette force, c'est comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Levy était si gentille et guillerette même en sa présence, malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir. Pas une seule fois, depuis son entrée dans la guilde, elle ne lui avant lancé un mauvais regard. Non, au contraire. Elle avait même l'air plutôt heureuse de le voir parmi eux.

**Nous y sommes !**

Gajeel sortit de ses pensées en observant le grand bâtiment qui se trouvait devant lui. Plus particulièrement le petit mot laissé sur la porte, et les vas et viens des ouvriers à côté d'eux. Levy blêmit.

« Mesdames, messieurs,

Suite aux perturbations météorologiques récentes, nous avons subi une inondation. En conséquences, la bibliothèque sera exceptionnellement fermée jusqu'en fin de semaine.

Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension.

La direction. »

**Ah…**

C'est tout ce que le dragon d'acier trouva à dire devant l'air déconfit de la jeune mage. Elle devait y tenir, à cet endroit, pour tirer une tronche pareille. Levy, elle, n'en revenait toujours pas. Cet endroit, elle pouvait y passer des heures à lire tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Et là, il osait l'abandonner dans une telle situation. Elle serra les poings avec un air déterminé renfrogné sur le visage. Non, elle ne se laisserait pas abattre, elle avait bien d'autres tours dans son sac. Restait un problème :

**Bon… Pour trouver de la documentation, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Par contre… Il faut trouver un endroit où on peut travailler. **

**Bah, suffit de rentrer à la guilde ?**

**Tu t'imagines vraiment faire ce genre de travail dans la guilde… ?** répondit Levy, blasée.

Gajeel y réfléchit l'espace d'un instant. En effet, l'idée de travailler à la guilde lui sembla des plus improbables : c'était bien trop bruyant, il y aurait sans doute toujours quelqu'un pour venir les embêter, et puis leurs efforts pourraient être réduits à néant en quelques secondes lors d'un départ de bagarre. Bref, bien trop risqué. Le dragon d'acier soupira, dépité d'avoir des compagnons si bruyants.

**Au parc, alors ? **proposa-t-il.

**Tout à l'heure ça aurait été parfait, mais là…**

Levy leva le nez vers le ciel grisâtre. La pluie menaçait de tomber à tout instant, difficile de s'installer dans le parc pour rédiger un parchemin dans ces conditions. Gajeel poussa un nouveau soupir, exaspéré. Pourquoi Mirajane s'acharnait-t-elle de cette manière sur lui ? Il avait tout remis en place, bon sang. Cette fois, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : en terminer avec cette mauvaise blague et aller se coucher.

**Dans ce cas on ira chez moi. J'ai de la place.** reprit-t-il.

Chez lui ?! Levy se mit à rougir à cette idée. Elle n'était jamais allée chez un garçon, pas même chez Jet ou Droy. Et là, il lui proposait ça comme ça, d'un coup ?! Elle déglutit. Après tout, c'était comme se rendre chez une amie, non ? Ils allaient travailler, point barre. Ce n'est pas comme si Gajeel pouvait avoir de drôles d'idées en tête. La jeune mage se mordit la lèvre, toute déboussolée. Gajeel l'observa en haussant les sourcils, surpris par sa réaction.

**Euh… Levy ? Ça va ?**

**O-oui ! Pardon, je réfléchissais. On va chercher quelques livres, alors ?**

Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer à quel point la jeune mage pouvait être paniquée. Il était donc si effrayant que ça ? Elle s'imaginait peut-être qu'il en profiterait pour l'attaquer à nouveau ? Levy reprit joyeusement son chemin, invitant Gajeel à la suivre. Ils restèrent muets comme des tombes jusqu'à l'arrivée devant une petite librairie.

**C'est le meilleur du coin, on devrait y trouver ce dont on a besoin ! Je vais aller voir le vendeur, on ne sait jamais. Tu peux fouiller dans les rayons de livres ? **

Gajeel hocha mollement la tête. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas de quoi pouvait bien parler les livres dont il avait besoin. Levy occupait tout l'espace disponible dans sa tête et cela commençait réellement à l'épuiser. Il l'observa longuement se diriger vers le vieil homme et converser joyeusement avec celui-ci, avant de se décider à avancer vers les rayons concernant les livres. Il s'arrêta en chemin, alerté par une conversation entre deux hommes, bien plus âgés. Au premier coup d'œil, Gajeel leur donnait facilement trente ans.

**Hé, t'as vu la ptite là-bas qui cause au vieux ? Je te parie que je peux me la faire.** lanca le premier à son ami, désignant Levy un peu plus loin.

**Haha, t'as l'art de les choisir toi !** **Allez, 1000 joyaux qu'elle te rejette. **s'esclaffa le second, lui tendant la main comme pour rendre leur pari « officiel ».

**C'est ce qu'on verra ! Elles ont toujours l'air coincées au début, mais quand ça va plus loin… **répondit l'autre avec un clin d'œil en serrant la main de son compagnon, sous le regard totalement répugné de Gajeel.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur les deux malotrus, il lança un regard vers Levy. Non, il ne devait pas être violent, il ne devait pas l'effrayer d'avantage, causer du grabuge dans une si petite librairie n'était pas une solution. Tandis que l'homme s'avançait doucement vers Levy, Gajeel emprunta un chemin plus court pour arriver directement derrière celle-ci. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules, jetant alors un regard des plus noirs derrière lui. L'homme blêmit et fit rapidement demi-tour pour rejoindre son ami. Ils s'empressèrent finalement de quitter le magasin. Levy se figea sur place, les joues rouges, interrogeant Gajeel du regard.

**J'ai pas trouvé.** annonça-t-il simplement, retirant son bras.

**A-ah, euh, d'accord, je… je vais aller voir.**

La pauvre arrivait à peine à aligner deux mots sans se mettre à bafouiller. Elle s'y reprit à deux fois avant de trouver le rayon contenant les livres qui l'intéressaient. Après cinq minutes de recherches, Levy avait déjà amassé une dizaine de livres.

**Voilà, ça sera suffisant je pense !**

Gajeel prit tous les livres sans efforts et ils passèrent à la caisse, pour finalement se diriger vers la maison du dragon d'acier. Encore une fois, ils restèrent silencieux tout le long du chemin. Le ciel se faisait de plus en plus menaçant, une tempête n'était sans doute plus très loin, ce qui ne rassura pas Levy. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre : elle passait une journée entière avec Gajeel. Elle eut un large sourire en y repensant, chose que le dragon d'acier remarqua, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la « surveiller ». Il fût soulagé de voir qu'elle était aussi joyeuse qu'habituellement et non plus paniquée comme tout à l'heure.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un grand bâtiment ressemblant un peu à celui de Lucy. Gajeel entra, invitant Levy à la suivre, puis monta un étage et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il posa ensuite le paquet contenant les livres au sol pour pouvoir ouvrir.

**Vas-y, entre. **

Bien qu'intimidée et légèrement gênée, Levy entra, regroupant tout le courage qu'il lui restait. Quelle ne fût pas la surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit un appartement simple et rangé, elle qui s'attendait plutôt au bazar qu'un garçon pouvait avoir, surtout s'il vivait seul. Cependant, elle comprit bien vite pourquoi tout était si bien rangé : Gajeel devait y passer tout au plus une heure de ses journées, sans compter les heures de repos. Après tout, il était toujours fourré à la guilde avec les autres.

L'appartement comprenait une grande pièce faisant office de salon/cuisine et deux portes au bout : l'une ouvrait sur la salle de bain, et l'autre sur la chambre du chasseur de dragons. Figée sur place, la jeune mage observa autour d'elle : le séjour était réellement agréable. Une petite cuisine sur le coin gauche avec un bar donnant sur le salon, composé lui de deux canapés de deux places qui se faisaient face, séparés une table basse, avec autour deux ou trois étagères très peu décorées.

**Installe-toi.**

Il posa les bouquins sur la table puis s'installa dans l'un des canapés, observant Levy s'installer juste à côté, laissant tout de même un écart raisonnable entre eux.

**T'as besoin de quelque chose ?**

La voix grave de Gajeel fit sursauter Levy. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se détende, après tout, il ne comptait absolument rien lui faire.

**N-non, ça ira, merci ! On s'y met ?**

Gajeel hocha la tête. La jeune mage ouvrit alors son sac et en sortit le nécessaire pour écrire : parchemin, encrier, plume… et surtout ses lunettes qui lui permettaient de lire bien plus vite. Etant donné que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, elles leur seraient d'une grande aide. Souriante, Levy les enfila et ouvrit le premier bouquin.

La fin d'après-midi se passa tranquillement pour les deux compagnons. Levy griffonnait sur le parchemin au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait tout en donnant quelques explications à Gajeel. Etrangement, celui-ci écoutait tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire. Il n'y avait pas de doute, dans ce domaine, personne ne pouvait la battre. Plus le temps avançait, et plus la jeune mage était à l'aise, parlant et riant avec Gajeel. L'atmosphère s'était clairement adoucie, malgré les quelques moments de blancs où ils s'observaient en silence, souriant parfois. Levy était aux anges, elle adorait avoir cette complicité avec le mage d'acier.

Ils firent une pause pour manger vers 19h30, avant de reprendre leur dur labeur. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait presque plus aucun écart entre Gajeel et Levy. Elle avait retiré ses ballerines et avait croisé ses jambes, s'installant plus confortablement pour écrire. Gajeel, lui, avait un bras sur le canapé, passant non loin de Levy. Légèrement penché vers elle, il observait ce qu'elle pouvait noter sur le parchemin tout en l'écoutant.

Vers 23h, Levy ferma le dernier bouquin, s'étirant et baillant. Elle n'avait absolument pas vu l'après-midi passer. Cependant, le temps avait bien changé depuis : la pluie offrait pour spectacle un rideau empêchant de voir à plus de deux mètres devant soit, le vent soufflait à toute allure et on pouvait entendre au loin l'orage gronder. Levy pâlit lorsqu'un éclair déchira le ciel, suivit d'un grondement terrifiant.

_Hellooo !_

_Me revoilà pour un chapitre 6, qui est l'avant dernier ! J'espère pouvoir terminer le chapitre 7 d'ici deux jours maximum. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis jusque-là, ça m'aide à avancer ! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !_


	7. Chapter 7 FIN

Gajeel observa par la fenêtre. Rien. Il n'y voyait absolument rien si ce n'est le déluge à l'extérieur. Impossible de la laisser sortir par un temps pareil, elle se perdrait ou pire, elle risquerait de se blesser.

**Hm… Je crois que tu pourras pas rentrer ce soir.**

**Quoi ?! Mais comment je vais faire ?**

Levy était totalement paniquée, l'orage n'aidait en rien à détendre la jeune femme. Le mage d'acier soupira. Il avait bien une solution mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit approuvée. Surtout si Levy le craignait tant, passer une nuit dans sa maison serait un grand cauchemar pour elle.

**Calmes toi, c'est qu'une tempête. Tout sera revenu à la normale demain. En attendant, je peux pas te laisser sortir, sinon on te retrouvera pas demain.**

Levy crû mal entendre. L'invitait-il à passer la nuit chez lui ? CHEZ LUI ? Seuls, tous les deux ? Elle se mit à rougir légèrement, encore plus paniquée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces conditions, les seules histoires de ce genre qu'elle avait pu entendre venaient de Mirajane, et généralement …

**T'as qu'à dormir ici, je prendrai le canapé.**

Il l'observait d'un air totalement neutre, comme s'il avait proposé à Happy d'aller pêcher. Visiblement, il ne prenait pas la situation à cœur comme pouvait le faire Levy. Après tout, c'était Gajeel, il faisait ça pour elle et non pour des pensées peu catholiques comme l'aurait suggéré Mirajane. Levy tenta de reprendre un minimum de sang-froid et hocha timidement la tête.

**D-d'accord…**

**D'ailleurs, commence à se faire tard. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, j'te préparerai de quoi te changer.**

Il lui avait tourné le dos en disant cela, cachant tant bien que mal le fait que finalement, lui non plus n'était pas totalement à l'aise dans cette situation. Après tout, il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver seul pendant une nuit entière avec une fille, chez lui. Levy cligna des yeux en observant le dragon d'acier. Sans oser ajouter un mot, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis que Gajeel se rua dans sa chambre pour ranger un peu. Le reste de l'appartement laissait peut-être penser que Gajeel était quelqu'un de soigné ou peu souvent présent, mais l'état de la chambre prouvait bel et bien le contraire. Après avoir calé le nombre incalculable de vêtements sales dans un coin d'une armoire, il sortit une large chemise blanche, toute propre et toute neuve. Heureusement qu'il avait ça, il imaginait mal Levy dormir avec un de ses manteaux. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné, si elle en portait un ? Gajeel se mit à rire bêtement en l'imaginant flotter dedans, les manches largement trop grandes. Il se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain, toquant deux fois à la porte.

**J'ouvre deux secondes, je te laisse de quoi te changer près de la porte.**

**O-oui !**

Il ouvrit alors de peu la porte, posant la chemise à terre, puis referma, le cœur battant drôlement plus vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'un coup ? Gajeel retourna finalement s'installer dans le canapé en soupirant. Il tomba sur un parchemin soigneusement replié et sourit en le rangeant. Sans elle, il n'aurait sans doute jamais réussi cette mission. Il devait l'avouer, il s'y était finalement bien attaché à cette petite fée. Etrangement, la journée qu'il avait passé avec elle lui semblait d'un coup extrêmement agréable. Même lorsqu'elle était près de lui, il ressentait ce besoin de la protéger, cette boule au ventre constamment présente. Mais si ce n'était pas uniquement un besoin de protection ? S'il y avait plus que ça ? Pris dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que la jeune mage était sortie de la salle de bain.

**Je… j'ai terminé.** balbutia-t-elle.

Gajeel eu un léger mouvement de sursaut en entendant sa voix. Elle était réellement magnifique avec ses cheveux lâchés, encore humides, ses joues rougies et surtout, cette unique chemise blanche lui tombant sur les genoux. Il fallut un instant pour que Gajeel soit capable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Il en était presque certain, maintenant : ce qu'il était capable de ressentir pour elle était largement différent de ce qu'il avait toujours pensé jusque-là.

Dehors, le ciel se déchaînait comme jamais. Levy vint se blottir dans le canapé, apeurée. Gajeel, lui, finit par se relever.

**J'y vais, j'en aurai pas pour longtemps.**

Levy ne put qu'hocher la tête. Elle resta totalement tétanisée dans le coin du canapé jusqu'au retour du dragon d'acier, qui lui, n'était vêtu plus que d'un bas de jogging, la serviette enroulée autour de ses épaules.

**J'te montre où tu dors ?**

Levy rougit à cette vue. Avec l'orage dehors, elle n'avait qu'une envie : se réfugier dans ses bras. Mais elle se retint, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas son genre. La jeune mage hocha alors la tête et le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Il lui ouvrit la couverture, l'invitant à s'installer. Tremblante, elle s'avança jusqu'au lit et se glissa dedans. S'en suivit un long regard entre les deux mages. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire dans un moment pareil.

**Et ben… bonne nuit ?** tenta Gajeel, tandis que le ciel se remit à gronder, suivit de deux ou trois éclairs.

Alors qu'il se retournait, il remarqua que quelque chose l'empêchait de partir : Levy lui avait attrapé le poignet, tremblante, les yeux en larmes.

**Me laisse pas toute seule, s'il te plait…**

Sa voix fendait le cœur à entendre, elle devait être réellement mal en point. Résigné et légèrement gêné par la situation, Gajeel soupira. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et dormir près d'elle le rassurerait sans doute. Il se glissa finalement près de Levy, gardant une distance raisonnable, mais lorsque le ciel lança un nouvel assaut, la jeune mage brisa cet écart pour venir se blottir contre le torse nu du mage d'acier. Celui-ci, assez surpris de son initiative, hésita un instant avant de passer un bras protecteur autour d'elle, collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

**T'inquiètes, j'suis là…** murmura-t-il.

**Merci…**

Levy n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de gêne, et sans cette foutue tempête, elle serait sans doute aux anges pour avoir réussi à approcher Gajeel de la sorte. A chaque grondement du tonnerre, elle tremblait à nouveau, se collant un peu plus contre Gajeel. Le mage d'acier ne voyait plus quoi faire pour la rassurer. Il passa alors sa seconde main dans les cheveux de Levy, puis lui embrassa le front avant de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Combien de fois n'avait-t-il pas eu l'envie de le faire ? Il finit par marmonner dans sa barbe, avec une moue boudeuse :

**Si tu t'avises de raconter ça à qui que ce soit à la guilde, j'me vengerai…**

Levy se mit à sourire, bien blottie contre lui. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain au petit matin, la jeune mage se réveilla seule. Elle pensa d'abord à un rêve et soupira, déçue, se laissant tomber sur le dos et fixant le plafond. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et se redressa pour regarder autour d'elle : non, il n'y avait aucun doute, elle n'était pas chez elle. Levy sortit alors de son lit et observa par la fenêtre : le jour était levé et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Cependant, la ville avait subi quelques conséquences de la tempête de la veille : quelques arbres s'étaient écroulés au loin, ne faisant heureusement aucunes victimes et les rues étaient parsemées de feuilles, branches et pétales.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle décida de sortir de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tombe nez à nez avec Gajeel.

**Ah, quand même. J'ai cru que tu te réveillerais jamais.** dit-il d'un air moqueur.

**Quelle heure est-il ?**

**Un peu plus de onze heures. T'as faim ?**

Onze heures ?! Oh non… A cette heure-là, ça fait longtemps qu'elle devrait être à la guilde. Jet et Droy devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Comment allait-elle leur expliquer son retard ?! Elle observa Gajeel.

**Et ben, t'as perdu ta langue ?**

**Non, excuses-moi… Je me demandais juste comment j'allais expliquer aux autres mon retard. Surtout si j'arrive en même temps que toi…**

**Ah, ça.**

Gajeel grommela. C'est vrai, il ne fallait pas que Mirajane se fasse des idées. Ni Laxus, d'ailleurs. Quelle tragédie ce serait. Il observa Levy en coin, titillé par une envie irrésistible de lui faire cracher le morceau.

**Bah, on verra après. Viens manger, au moins. Puis t'iras te changer, aussi.**

**Oh !**

Levy se mit à rougir, fermant au maximum la chemise blanche qu'elle portait. Hier dans l'obscurité de la nuit, c'était réellement moins gênant que d'être presque mise à nu en plein jour. Gajeel sourit en coin, puis s'installa et l'invita à faire de même. Le déjeuner se passa en silence, et lorsqu'il ne restait qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains de la jeune mage –qui au passage, était allée se changer-, il se décida. Légèrement penché vers elle, il la transperçait du regard, ce qui valut de nouvelles rougeurs au niveau des joues de Levy.

**Tout de même, c'est assez drôle que t'aies peur de la foudre comme ça.**

**Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Il hésita un instant avant de continuer. Levy l'observait, réellement perdue.

**Allez, fait pas semblant. J'suis au courant, pour Laxus. Tu peux me le dire, non ?**

**Laxus ? Où est le rapport avec Laxus ?**

Faisait-elle exprès de ne pas comprendre, ou le chaton n'avait-il réellement aucune déduction ?

**J'ai cru entendre que tu t'intéressais à lui. Du coup je trouvais ça drôle, il contrôle la foudre et toi, t'en as une peur bleue.**

Voilà, c'était dit. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard, cherchant toute réaction. Réaction qu'elle n'eut pas. Levy l'observait avec des yeux de merlan frit, le temps que l'information remonte au cerveau. Laxus, réellement ? Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sortait une bêtise pareille ?

**HEEEIN ?! Mais d'où tu sors ça ?!**

En plein dans le mile. Levy s'était relevée, le visage rouge de gêne, totalement perturbée. Gajeel soupira, comme déçu. Que pouvait-il fait de plus ?

**C'est Happy qui disait ça, l'autre jour. T'es consciente de qui il est, franchement ?**

**C'est un chat bleu complètement stupide !**

… **Je parlais de Laxus. Ce type est pas net.**

**Et moi je te dis qu'il n'y a rien avec Laxus !**

Levy avait haussé le ton, à bout de souffle. Gajeel n'osa rien ajouter en la voyant dans cet état. Si ce n'était pas Laxus… Ce serait Natsu ? Non, impossible… Elle n'aurait jamais dit ça devant Lucy.

**Si j'étais avec lui ces derniers temps, c'est parce qu'il voulait quelques conseils pour Mirajane. En échange, il a accepté de me prêter un livre rare de la bibliothèque du maître.**

**T'as pas à te justifier.**

Et voilà, il était redevenu aussi froid que la veille. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Etait-il réellement aveugle ?

**Si, je veux me justifier. Je ne veux pas que tu penses ce genre de choses.**

Elle avait détourné le regard, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Avait-il encore une fois gaffé ? Gajeel serra les dents avant de se lever et de s'approcher d'elle, attrapant doucement ses poignets. Il essuya d'un revers de pouce la joue gauche de Levy, l'observant avec les sourcils froncés.

**Pourquoi ?**

La jeune mage évita son regard. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle profita de l'ouverture pour lui enlacer la taille, posant sa tête contre le torse du mage d'acier.

**T'es vraiment idiot…**

Gajeel se mit alors à sourire, ébouriffant les cheveux de Levy. Celle-ci releva finalement la tête pour lui faire face, les joues toujours aussi rougies.

**Je crois, ouais. C'est qui, alors ? Ce gars qui t'intéresse.**

Marmonna-t-il en s'approchant lentement de Levy. Oui, il était cruel de la torturer ainsi, et il adorait ça. Il adorait la voir rougir ainsi à cause de lui. Il était heureux de provoquer ce genre de choses chez elle. Il l'avait finalement bien compris, mais il voulait l'entendre. Posant son front contre celui de Levy tout en l'enlaçant, il attendait patiemment. Et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'elle murmura enfin son nom.

**Gajeel…**

Satisfait, il lui sourit, d'un sourire tendre que jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer sur son visage. S'approchant encore un peu il finit par réduire à néant l'écart restant entre leurs lèvres pour lui offrir un baiser des plus doux. Levy passa alors ses deux mains derrière le cou du dragon d'acier pour lui rendre son baiser. Après quelques instants, ils se décolèrent pour se regarder, souriant. Ils se lâchèrent alors, à contrecœur.

**Je préfère ça…**

**Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux, par hasard ?**

**Tsah, pas moyen. Bon, … va falloir que j'aille rendre le tas de papier à Mirajane.**

Levy hocha la tête, souriante comme jamais. On ne le changera pas, ce qu'il venait de se passer était déjà un bel effort de sa part.

**Je t'accompagne.**

Après tout, elle s'en foutait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient dire. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit possible, et pourtant c'était bel et bien réel. Elle était avec Gajeel, le grand chasseur de dragon d'acier, si froid et si distant, si peu sociable. Ils étaient liés, à présent, et c'est timidement qu'elle lui prit la main pour se rendre à la guilde.

_Voilà qui signe la fin de cette fiction. J'espère que ça vous aura plu jusqu'au bout, encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusque-là ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis._

_Pour ce qui est des autres couples, je compte ajouter deux ou trois OS (notamment avec Lucy x Natsu, Gray x Juvia et Mirajane x Laxus). _

_A bientôt ! _


End file.
